Crackalicious
by Whispering Kage
Summary: We all have them, ideas that make even us go…No way Jose! But hey! An idea is an idea and sometimes it won't go away until you get it out. These are a few of the ones that jumble around our heads. All the time. Pure Crack, not to be taken seriously. Ideas welcomed !
1. Sweets For The Sweet

**Crackalicious**

**WhisperingKage, Itoma**

**Summary: We all have them, ideas that make even us go…No way Jose! But hey! An idea is an idea and sometimes it won't go away until you get it out. These are a few of the ones that jumble around our heads. All the time. Pure Crack, not to be taken seriously. Ideas welcome~!**

* * *

**Sweets For The Sweet**

**Series: Candyman/Inuyasha**

**Summary: She had only done it as a dare, she had faced much worse in the past, after all it was just an urban legend right? Yet if that was true why was there a large man with a hook for a hand in her bathroom?**

* * *

Shocked blue eyes stared into black eyes, blinking again and again. There was no way this was real.

No way!

She shivered as he held up a bloody hook and took a step forward. She took two back.

Her miko senses were tingling! And in not a good way but in the runaway now kind of way.

She felt like prey, like a lamb being led to the slaughter!

"So sweet…" His voice was low and slid over her like syrup, yet she knew it was just a lure. He had done this many times, the legends about him were testament to that!

Okay, so…

Oh god, where to start?

Probably at the begging yes that would make sense!

Souta had dared her to test the 'Candyman' urban legend, it had come over from the states and taken over all the middle schools. Much like every fad that came from the states it grew and grew _and grew_.

Even her friends had mentioned him in passing, she had never really paid much attention to the stories. She had much more pressing matters to attend to. Yet she had been given a week off from the jewel shard hunt and as soon as she had settled in at home Souta had rounded on her.

Long sotry short, and two wet willies later, she had shut herself in the bathroom and called out Candyman, feeling insanely silly. After all, it was just an urban legend, not real.

It _couldn't_ be real.

Then again, who was she to say what was within the realm of possibilities?

Was she not a time traveling miko in love with a half demon?

She should have known better then to tempt the fates, they _loved_ to mess with her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a large cold hand resting on her face. She screamed and threw her hands out, her fingers brushing against the fur of his coat as she shoved him away. He stumbled back a pained hiss leaving him as her powers flowed from her fingers and singed his skin.

She panicked and tried to run out of the room only to trip on Souta's used towel and stumble into the door. With a pained groan she turned back to the 'Candyman' and was surprised to see that he was leaning on her sink staring at his burned hand in wonder.

"You my dear, are bitter sweet…" She furrowed her eyebrows at his English words, catching only a few of them. Dear, Bitter, and sweet.

Yet she could tell from his tone that it was not good for her, oh no. He had _that_ look, the I'm interested in you and will be stalking look. She knew that look all too well and before she could even open her mouth he was gone.

She swirled around the room, taking in every corner as if he would pop out at any second and spear her on his hook.

Yet she didn't find him, didn't even sense him.

He was gone. Thank god!

She let out a low sigh as she slumped yet stood ram straight as his voice echoed in her ear.

"Sweets for the sweet." She whimpered as she ran a hand over her face, she had just gained another stalker!

Well, at least she was still alive and she would be making sure to tell Souta that the Candyman _was_ real and that he was not to test out any other urban legends that came from the states, ever.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. It's Raining Men!

**It's Raining Men!**

**Series: The Evil Dead/Inu Yasha**

**When I say the Evil Dead I mean the series as a whole not just the first movie. :D**

**Summary: Yup, it was raining men. To bad this one was a pervert and had a chain saw for a hand? Oh lord...what did the fates have in store for her now?**

* * *

Sky blue eyes blinked lazily as she stared at the man who had quite literally fallen from the sky. The song it's raining men came to mind briefly yet she pushed it away and cautiously approached the fallen man. It was easy to see he was not form this time, he was in dirty jeans, a torn up t-shirt and had a chain saw attached to his wrist where his hand should be?

She arched an eyebrow at that one but made no comment, already the villagers were whispering and she sighed as she moved towards him, her miko garbs flowing behind her. After the jewel was complete she had settled down in the feudal era and became the village's resident miko. Taking over for the elderly woman who had become her grandmother. She had planned to marry Inu Yasha but alas he was just not ready to get over Kikyo.

She understood, it had hurt her deeply at the time but she was still good with the hanyou who now traveled with his brother. Now that was the real shocker, Sesshomaru had been impressed, not by much but still a bit, and had deiced to let the 'whelp' trail after him in hopes he would learn to be a real man. She had wished them luck and bid them farewell.

Sango and Miroku had moved back to Sango's fallen village in hopes of restoring it, she had wished them luck as well. As it was they already had twins and were expecting even more children on the way. They bred like rabbits and it was cute.

Yet, none of that mattered at the moment so she shoved her musings into the back of her head and toed the fallen man who had a shot gun slung over his broad back. Oh dear, she was one hundred percent sure the feudal era was not ready for such fire power. So with a sharp look towards the gathering villagers she mentioned for them to disperse.

They did so reluctantly, not wanting to leave her with the strange being and because they were nosey. Either way with a sharp glare they started to trickle back towards the village. Once she was sure they were gone she crouched down in front of the man and poked him.

"Oi." She poked him again, not at all realizing she had taken on more of Inu Yasha's habits then she would care to admit. She blinked as he groaned and rolled over to look up at her. Dark brown eyes meet sky blue.

She watched as he ran his only remaining hand over his face and groaned. "What the hell ran me over?" She blinked as she recognized the langue.

English.

Thank God that was one of the classes she had liked and taken to like a fish in water. Though that did raise some questions, what was an America doing here?

In Feudal Japan?

There was one way to find out, she daintily cleared her throat gaining his attention. "You okay there?" She blinked as he rolled over and quickly got to his feet. He towered above her and she was sad to find that yet another male daunted over her. She barely reached his well muscled chest.

She felt her eyebrow twitch as he looked around and ignored her, mumbling under his breath. "Oh lord where am I now?" She blinked; he was used to being thrown through time and space? She titled her head and he ran his hand over his varies pockets and grunted. "Still got my stuff that's good. Doubt they sell shotgun shells here…"

She narrowed her eyes at him and cleared her throat even louder. He turned to her and ran his eyes over her making her blush. He was not very sublet about which parts he studied the most. With a glare she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My eyes are up here." He shot her a cheeky grin and leered down at her. "I know, but I wasn't looking at those sweet cheeks." She huffed and wondered if it would be okay to just leave him here. Yet reconsidered, she didn't know what kind of damage he would cause if left alone, and he seemed like the kind who would find trouble no matter what.

So instead of giving him a reply she merely scoffed. "Hentai, I see you fall didn't hurt you." She wanted to add a since 'your thick head must have protected you' but did not. Honestly this male reminded her of a more brash Iuu Yasha, she was sure he would be the cause of many headaches in the future.

He merely grinned. "It'll take more than a worm hole to kill me." She merely nodded having no doubt that his words were true. Either way she needed to get back to the village and soothe the worried villagers before they picked up their torches and lynched him.

"I see, well if you don't mind I'd like to look you over." She rolled her eyes at his chuckle, pervert. "You know what I mean, so if you would please follow me to the village."

He blinked, village? Oh lord he hoped to God he wasn't in some god forsaken renascence era again. Then again judging by her robes he knew even if he was in the same time period as last time he was not in the same area. So with a shrug of his shoulders he began following pretty young Asian woman and glanced around.

Forest, lots and lots of forest.

Great. He had no issue with forests and trees…it was just hey usually tried to kill him in some way or another. He glanced down at the woman he was walking next to and grinned. At least he had something pretty to look at until he figured out where he was and why he was there.

"Name's Ash, what's yours sweet cheeks?" He grinned as she huffed and glanced at him out of the corned of her eyes.

"My name is Kagome." He grinned at the curt reply and threw his arm around her, the one without the chainsaw, and grinned down at her.

"Nice to meet you, got any evil dead zombies running around that need defeating? Necromancers? Trolls? Mutant trees? Evil doppelgangers?" She blinked as he prattled on listing even more evil creatures from myths and legends ignoring the way he pulled her closer.

Just who was this man Ash and why had he shown up in her village? She hoped to god he hadn't dragged any of the things he was listing off. She had enough trouble with bandits and the occasional rouge demon!

Her left eye twitched ass he felt his hand give a firm squeeze to her behind…

She wondered if tossing him down the well would get him back to his time and out of her hair…


	3. Need

**Need**

**Series: Halloween**

**Summary: She needed something, anything. A link to her past to magic and demons, something to keep her sane. He needed something to remind those around him that he was human, that he was okay be reintroduced to society. They would take what they needed from each other and then some.**

* * *

Dr. Sam Loomis sighed as he looked from the curled of mass of one Kagome Higurashi and turned to look at her tired mother and weary younger brother. He leaned back in his chair and leveled them with a thoughtful look.

"There…there is nothing I can do for her now." He closed his eyes as Souta let out a few angry words in Japanese and re-opened them to look solely at the tired woman who had called him and pleaded for him to come and look at her daughter in hopes he could 'cure' her.

Ku-Loon looked so tired, so very weary, almost as if her very life had been sucked out of her. Then again she most likely blamed herself for her daughters break with reality. From what he understood something traumatic had happened to her on her fifteenth birthday and then again on her nineteenth. Something that made her break away from reality.

When asked about what had happened the young girl, no, the young woman started spinning tales of demons, mikos, hanyous, and more. Of grand adventures, loves, and betrayals. All of which was nothing more than a fantasy she made up to keep her real demons at bay.

Ku-Loon sighed and glanced at her broken daughter, her poor, poor baby girl. She never should had let her travel in the past…never. Something had broken her strong willed and fiery daughter, leaving behind this shell of a woman and it was all her fault. She should have stopped her daughter's trips to the past if she did then maybe now they wouldn't be sitting in one of Tokyo's best mental hospitals.

"Is there nothing you can do? Please…money is no object…please." Loomis sighed and leaned forward, and looked her in the eyes. There was nothing he could do for Kagome here.

"I can help her…but not here…I would have to bring her back with me to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, only there will I be able to help her to my fullest capability. In fact she would be number two on my list." Ku-loon nodded.

"I see…we…cannot move to the US we can't…but…" She trialed off feeling disgusted with herself, even now Souta was sitting next to Kagome and holding her impassive hand, here she was seriously thinking about shipping her daughter to the states with a man she did not even know, for them to do Kami knows what to her daughter in hopes of curing her…

Loomis leaned back in his chair, he knew Ku-Loon was having trouble deciding, she no doubt thought that she would be abandoning her daughter if she agreed. Which was understandable but it was the only way he could help her. Besides, he could not leave Michael alone for too long. The only reason he had even left was because Ku-Loon called and pleaded everyday with him to come for two months.

"Ku-Loon-san…it is the only way. I'm sorry." Ku-Loon took a deep breath and nodded, there was no other way, she wanted her old daughter back, not this….shell.

Souta glared at his mom's back, betrayal rushing through his veins. How could she agree to this? This was his sister, his hero and her daughter and they now she was going to have her shipped off? All because she fulfilled her duty? How he wanted to scream and shout and yell, this wasn't fair! But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do…

"Souta…" He glanced up at her soft whispery voice and smiled at her. He mentally winced as she smiled back, it was a cold and dead smile, and her eyes were a dull gray, hollow.

"Don't worry…Inu Yasha will protect me…" With that she looked back down at her hands, one of which he was holding, and said no more.

Loomis stood up and walked over to Ku-Loon patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry I will do my best to help her…I promise." Ku-Loon nodded as she stood up and bowed to him.

"When…when will you be leaving?" Loomis walked over to his desk and pulled out a few papers and a pen and walked back over to her.

"As soon as you sign these we will get the transfer approved and we will most likely be gone by noon tomorrow." Ku-Loon nodded and with pale shaky hands grabbed the papers and signed them. She paused before signing them, this felt wrong, oh so wrong but it was for the greater good, or so she told herself. With a small boost of resolve she signed the papers and handed them back to him.

"Come Souta…it's time to go." She turned around to smile at him and was not surprised by the glare that she was met with, he no doubt hated her now and she knew it was all her fault. One of her children was broken beyond re-pair, shattered by a fate she never should have been dealt and the other hated her for letting his big sister walk that path.

Souta glared at his mother but sighed, she was only doing what she thought was right, even so he would never forgive her. Yet, he could not hate her, no she was his mother and he would always love her…but that didn't mean he had to like her.

He patted Kagome's pale cold hand one last time before letting go of it and leaning down to kiss her cheek lovingly, knowing very well it could be the last time he did so.

"I love you Nee-chan." She blinked for a second a bit of a spark in her eyes and he held his breath. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you to Shippo." His smile fell and he nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. After everything that they had been through it finally hit him, like a ton of bricks. His big sister was broken, shattered, and she would never be the same.

She would never smile at him and call him a brat. She would never hug him and tell him she loved him. She would never tease him about random stuff. No, she was gone…replaced by this….hollow shell…she was gone.

He quickly turned on his heels and bolted out of the door. Ku-Loon moved to follow after him but was stopped by Loomis clearing his throat.

He gazed at Kun-Loon with pity, it now seemed that her son would need professional help as well. This poor woman had been dealt a very sucky had.

"I suggest you get him an appointment here as soon as possible, it's nothing to drastic but I think he needs it…you might want to book one for yourself as well." She nodded, normally she would be angered, downright pissed that he even suggest such a thing…but she was so tired…oh so tired and she knew deep down he was right.

Yet again the Shikon had managed to destroy more lives, to rip apart another family merely by existing…

Loomis sighed as he sat in the cab that would bring them to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Kagome's transfer had been approved far quicker than he had anticipated, then again he had a feeling that the hospital wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible. It made him mad, how could people who were supposed to be dedicated to helping those in need be so selfish?

He blinked as they pulled up to the sanitarium and smiled at Kagome, the whole trip here she had merely looked down at her hands, not saying or doing anything more. It made for easy but boring travel.

"Well my dear we're here. Let's get you settled in." He smiled at her and she merely sat there. He knew it was going to be hard to get to her, to reach out to her and gain what little trust she had left but he would do it, no matter how long it took. It took him ten years to break though to Michael and he knew that it was worth it, just like it would be for her.

Kagome mechanically got out of the car when he opened the door and followed after him. She didn't care where she was or where she was going, a prison was still a prison no matter where she went. She walked along side him as he went on and on about how he was going to help her, to fix her. She didn't care. She just wanted to get to her room and sleep. When she slept she could be with them and that's all she wanted.

She did pause when they passed the lunch room, there was something…she didn't know what it was but it was there, it was dark…it was…it was magic… She glanced around the small room, not caring that the doctor was analyzing her, and paused when her eyes landed on a lone man, he was no doubt older then her, if she could guess she would say he was twenty give or take a few years.

But it was his aura…it was so dark…so full of pain and anger and magic, dark as it was it was still magic, something different and she liked different….she needed different…she needed a link to her past. To demons, monks, hanyou, and magic, she needed it….she needed this man.

Loomis watched with amazed eyes as the seemingly stoic woman gained a light in her eyes, almost like a small fire had been lit. It was there but it was ready to go out at a seconds notice and would have to be nurtured until it was a roaring flame.

He blinked as she walked past him and entered the lunch room; he quickly waved off the guards. After all Michael had issues with people being in his space, yet he had to watch this play out. Even so he mentioned for the orderlies to have the needles ready in case something went wrong, which he knew deep down they were hoping for.

He was not stupid he knew the orderlies were afraid of Michael, and what humans feared they hated…and what humans hated they hurt.

Michael felt it, he didn't know what it was but he felt it. It was a tug….it tugged at him and demanded he pay attention to whatever or whoever it was. It called to him like a siren, yet at the same time he was disgusted by it, it was so pure. So disgustingly pure that it irked him…yet he knew…he knew it was powerful and he had to have it. He had to.

It would help him get out of here so he could fulfill his destiny, he had to kill every last blood member of his family, he had to…if he didn't he would never be able to rest. Even now something in his very blood screamed at him, he needed to get out of here…he needed to do what he was told to do but he couldn't.

They knew better then to leave him alone, unwatched….they knew what he was capable of and they would never let him escape…so…he would use this new power. He would use it and he would get out of here and he would fulfill his destiny and then maybe the craving would stop and he would be left alone.

He slowly looked up as the source of the power stopped in front of him. It was a woman, so small so frail…he could easily break her…yet the power she held…it was intoxicating…

Kagome paused in front of the young man and gazed into his eyes, she knew. Right away she knew what he was. He was cursed, that much was easy to tell. But his eyes were so hollow, so much like hers that she had to wonder what his cruse was? Was he too damned to alone for the rest of his life? To be the sole cause of thousands of peoples suffering?

She did not know nor truthfully did she care. He was her link to the supernatural, to the past, to them.

"My name is Kagome." Her voice was soft yet it seemed to echo around the silent room.

Loomis watched with baited breath as Michael looked her over, as if judging her very soul, he was more than ready for Michael to lash out but he never in a million years would have excepted what happened next.

"…I've been waiting for you." His voice was hoarse from years of disuse.

Kagome smiled as she sat down across from him and stared at him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He nodded at her and stared back. Neither said anything more, not that they needed to. They both knew they were using each other. To fill a void, to fulfill a goal, to stay sane.

Both of them were cursed and had a horrid fate. She had played her part, but he was just stepping onto the stage. She would be his stage hand as he played his part, she would be the tool he used to fulfill his destiny.

Both of them knew this, Kagome could see the dark aura around him grow by the second, but she did not care. He was living proof that her memories were real, that she was not crazy.

He would use her, to prove he was human enough that they would let their guard down and then he could make his escape. Until then he would let her use him to stay sane, he saw the glimmer in her eyes when she looked at him, as if she was looking at a dream she longed to make a reality.

He was suddenly struck by an odd thought; he wondered what she would do when he left? Would she shatter into more tiny pieces? Shards so small that she could never be put back together? He mentally grinned at that thought, he want to see it, he wanted to be the reason for such a disgustingly pure creature to completely shatter…he vowed then and there that after his part was played he would come back from her, if only to see her broken form, and maybe, just maybe he would put the pieces back together.

Loomis smiled lightly as his two most difficult cases seemed to bond…hopefully this was a good thing. Maybe Kagome could reach Michaels' long lost humanity and maybe he could help her realize the difference between fact and fiction. Only time would tell but he was hopeful.


	4. Fragile

**Fragile**

**Series: Toy Story/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Buzz/Kagome/Woody**

**Summary: She was made of glass, so delicate and precious. So breakable, to bad she didn't seem to care. She rolled with the punches and was just as durable as the rest of them if not more so! Without even knowing it she would worm her way into the plastic hearts of everyone around her.**

* * *

She was made of porcelain, smooth pale skin, raven black hair falling to her waist. Bright blue eyes painted on a perfectly oval face. She was an import from Japan, dressed in the traditional garb of a miko. Unlike the other plushies and other things Andy's sister imported from Japan, she was perfectly proportioned, like a tiny human made of glass.

She was a work of art, a true sight to behold.

Which was why she was moved into Andy's room. Sitting high on a bookshelf, out of reach of grubby hands and dogs. With the price tag she came with, it was only right she be placed somewhere safe until his sifter was responsible enough to have such a work of art. Sadly her sister doll, Kikyo had to lose an arm for their parents to figure out that their baby girl was just not ready for such things.

"Andy!" Andy jumped, tearing his gaze from the doll that was now stuck in his room. It was so girly and stood out like a sore thumb but his mother had the final say. He just hoped he didn't end up breaking her on accident. With a sigh he turned on his heel to walk out of his room, shutting the door behind him with a shout of. "I'm coming!"

As soon as the door shut behind him his room came alive, toys began to move and talk amongst themselves, eager to meet the newest member of their home.

Like always Woody was the first to approach the now blinking female, smiling as Buzz walked along beside him. They were the unofficial welcoming committee.

"Hey there!" He smiled at her, lifting his hat with one finger to wink at her. Buzz rolled his eyes next to him and stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, ms?" He left it hanging hoping she would pick up the hint and supply her name.

She smiled and bowed lightly before righting herself. "Kagome, my name is Kagome." She paused a frown marring her pretty face as she looked around.

"My sister, Kikyo, have you seen her?" Her voice was layered with worry as she looked around the room from her spot on the shelf, she was truly worried about her sister.

Everyone seemed to clam up, not knowing how to tell their newest play mate that her sister had been broken and sent back to Japan to be repaired.

Woody sighed as he stood up taller. "She was sent back to be repaired. But don't worry I'm sure she'll be back in no time and all fixed up!" A few of them had been broken and repaired so it was a no brainier that Kikyo would come back just as good as new.

Kagome sighed lightly but nodded gazing out the window. "Oh dear she'll be a foul mood when she gets back." A small smile broke out over her face. "Oh well, it happens I guess." She turned on her heels and faced Woody and Buzz. "What are your names?"

Both toys felt a small flush creep up on their plastic cheeks as she rocked on her heels looking up at them with trust in her eyes. A brilliant smile on her face.

She would fit in just fine.

"I'm Woody and this here is Buzz, welcome to Andy's room."


	5. Wicked Intentions

**Wicked Intentions**

**Series: Silent Hill/Inu Yasha**

**When I say Silent Hill I mean as a whole, not a certain movie or game. :D**

**Summary: Dropped into a hell like she has never seen, Kagome Higurashi is cursing her luck. Alone and with only the clothes on her back and the bow in her hands she is faced with a man with a steel pyramid for a head, a large sword, and his wicked intentions…**

* * *

Large sword, rivaling Tessaiga.

Blood stained pants that had once upon a time been white.

Hard pale planes of flesh covered in soot.

Oddest of all?

The large steel pyramid that sat where his head should be.

Most disturbing?

The aura of complete and utter killer lust.

It was animalistic in its nature and it sent shivers of fear down her spine.

She broke out in a cold sweat as he advanced, his large body making the decrypt hallway seem all that much smaller.

She had no idea how she had ended up here, a spell gone wrong in the middle of a battle most likely.

Damn demons and their magic powers.

All she knew was that she was in a rundown city, alone, and then a weird alarm had gone off and she was dropped into this hell.

The evil vibes were almost palpable and it made her gulp, her grip on her bow tightening.

"S-Stay back!" Her voice relayed her fear and it made her angry. She was a warrior dammit and here she was cowering like that sacred fifteen year old girl she had been five years prior.

Yet there was no Inu Yasha to hide behind, there hadn't been for a long time.

She was on her own.

So as the man, or whatever he was for he was clearly not human, took a few more daunting steps towards her she drew her arrow and let her powers pool into it.

She gathered her courage, her blue eyes becoming slates of tempered iron.

"Stay back." If he heard her it he didn't show it instead he took another step towards her, lifting his massive sword with one arm, getting ready to swing.

She let her arrow fly, it struck him in the shoulder.

He jerked back, her powers sizzling at his flesh.

He paused and she could tell, that could she see his face it would hold curiosity. That large pyramid stared at her, looked into her.

She shivered as he yanked her arrow from his flesh, his hand sizzling as he grasped it.

Dread filled her as he let it fall to the ground like a piece of paper and advanced on her.

"Shit." She heard the sound of the blade as it cut through the air and clenched her eyes shut.

This was it.

She was going to die.

Yet she felt a jolt, could feel the world around her shifting, peeling back.

She cracked an eye open and let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was no longer in that hell but back in the ruins of the run down city she had first been dumped into.

She shivered as she looked down at her chest.

Her shirt had been cut open displaying the valley of her breasts and one paper thin cut.

The blood stained her white top and she glared at it.

Seems her stalker, for she could feel his essence on the very tips of her sense, it was muted like there was something a veil, a film, covering it, was a pervert.

She let out an annoyed yet relieved sigh, she was still alive and he was gone(ish) for now.

So she decided to start walking and to try and figure out where she was, she saw a rusting and burnt sign saying 'Silent Hill', and how she could get home before she was dropped back into that hell with that…pervert.

Ever aware that she was not alone.


	6. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**Tick Tock Goes The Clock**

**Summary: As master of time it irked him that a small human female was able to manipulate his name sake. Time was his, he was supposed to be its sole mater yet it bent to her will… He would investigate this small human female and let time tell is she was worthy of it's favor.**

* * *

**Male: Clock Work**

**Series: Danny Phantom**

* * *

You know that feeling?

The one you get when you know you're not alone?

She had it.

Big time.

Goosebumps rose along pale flawless flesh as a shiver traveled down her spine.

Something was there…watching her.

She spread her senses out, a new trick picked up from Kikyo, and paused as she felt a flare of power.

"H-hello?" Her voice waivered a bit but she cleared her throat. She stood taller as she gathered her powers back into her. She was a priestess and would not be intimidated by this thing…

Whatever it was.

Seeing as she was in the present it wasn't a demon. There were no demons in this time.

Spirits?

Oh those were another story all together.

She had seen her fair share and had even helped a few pass on in the past three years. But this? This was no ordinary spirit.

Nothing around her was every ordinary…

"I knew you'd be able to sense me." The voice was low and amused. She gulped.

"Show yourself spirit!" Her blue eyes were hard as she stared where she knew he was. With baited breath she watched him appear.

Red eyes.

Pale skin.

Black lightning bolt like scar down his right eye.

Purple cloak.

And an odd staff with a clock on the top of it?

Oh lord…

He smirked as he looked her over and she shifted feeling violated. Yes she was in black jeans and a green long sleeve t-shit but under his gaze she felt exposed!

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she glared at him, her hands resting on her full hips.

"Why are you following me?" She watched as he grinned at her floating in the air lightly.

"I'm here to observe you." He stated it like it was a fact.

She dead panned. Observe her? What was she some kind of science experiment?

"Excuse me?" She tapped her foot watching with surprise as he shifted into an old man! Oh Lord why did all the crazies have to find her?

Even in death?!

"You have sway over time and I want to see if you're worthy of it." She ran a hand over her face.

The well.

He was talking about the well's magic.

"Look I have no control over the well's magic so please just go..a..way." She paused as he turned into a small child.

He merely shook his head.

"You have no idea how much sway you have over time and me. But you will…you will." She opened her mouth to retort yet he faded away and she merely huffed kicking the ground.

Damnit!

She had another stalker!

A dead one at that!

Well at least he wouldn't be able to follow her into the past right?

She shivered, knowing her luck…-no she wouldn't even think it lest she jinx herself…

* * *

**Kage Update LIST:**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**(Free Type!)- Any requests? This is my one slot to update whatever I chose~!**

**Once again this list was made by Yuki, so if there's something you want updated and you don't see it on here feel free to PM her. X3**


	7. We Found Love

**We Found Love**

**Summary: He didn't expect to find love, not at his age. Especially not in a human woman. Yet he did, and in her he found not only love but a family who loved him as well. **

**Series: Finding Nemo/Inuyasha**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**TOTTALY~ inspired by Itoma-Nii-san**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as the small ginger child sat at the counter and ate the sandwich she had made for him. He was so damn cute! Sitting in his orange and white clothes, with his bright happy eyes! He had won her over the first time she had met him.

"Nemo dear breath." She laughed as he huffed but inhaled deeply and then began shoving his food into his mouth with abundance. She shook her head s she pushed away from the tall counter and went to the fridge to pour him a glass of milk. Once that was done she set it done in front of him giving him a smile.

"Thanks 'Gome!" She ruffled his orange locks affectionately and resumed her spot leaning on the tall counter. She glanced at his right arm, which was under developed form an attack by some humans. The poor young clown fish demon had lost his mother in said attack. His father had become a basket case after that, smothering him to the point where he ran away last year.

From what she had heard from her mate the small boy had himself a grand adventure! Luckily all ended well, father and son were reunited and many more friends were made. Most of them gathered at her home every weekend, she didn't mind, she just wished Bruce and his friend didn't eat so much!

Then again they were shark demons, at least they no longer ate humans. Though she found it endearing when they were tempted and muttered their mantra 'humans are friends not food', they were such sweet hearts. She never understood why people were so prejudiced against demons.

With her mood souring she sighed as she stood up and blinked as she bumped into someone. She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and rested her hands on the ones resting on her stomach. "Welcome home dear." She smiled as he placed a kiss to the crown of her head before moving to lean next to her on the counter giving Neo a fanged smirk.

The young boy laughed happily. "Gill!"

Gill smiled as he leaned next to his mate on the counter and reached across it to ruffle the hair of their current ward. His mate had become his babysitter not long after meeting the young boy. It gave the boys father time to peruse Dory. With a grin he let the young boy shove his hand off his head and chuckled as his mate leaned into him.

"Leave him alone Gill." She smiled as Nemo stuck her tongue out at her mate. He merely grinned more, the few scars that littered the left side of his face stood out with the action. He to had been persecuted by humans when demons first 'came out of the closet'. Under his black slacks and white and black shirt even more scars littered his body.

Humans could be oh so cruel.

Gill frowned as he felt his mate's mood sour and threw an arm around her petite waist pulling her closer to him. _"What's wrong?"_ The words were whispered as to not alert the happy young boy to her plight. He blinked deep red eyes as she cuddled closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder, laying a kiss to the scar that went down across his left eye.

Instantly he knew what was bothering her and sighed. "Don't let it bother you dear heart." He pressed a kiss to her temple smiling as she blushed but nodded. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his lithe waist and held him tight, he knew she felt bad for what her kind did even though it wasn't her fault.

It was a trait he loved about her, she cared so much for everyone and everything. She was one of a kind, and she was his. He blinked as she yanked on his long black hair which was pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He arched an eyebrow at her.

She merely giggled and played with the few white strands of hair that littered his raven locks, he was a Moorish idol fish demon, he had white streaks ins hair since he was born. She often teased him that he was just old. He was only thirty in human years, five years older then his human mate.

He furrowed his eyebrows as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, her lips creasing his ear as she spoke. "You get to give him a bath." He cursed lightly under his breath as she pulled away and danced out of his reach. It was common knowledge that while he was a fish demon Nemo _hated _bath time. With an evil grin she trend to the boy. "Nemo run Gill is going to give you a bath!" She laughed as the boy hopped down from the bar stool he was sitting on and ran from them screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Nooooo!" She laughed as her mate tossed her a glare and ran after the young boy. She knew he would get her back after the boy was put to bed but hey, he had to catch the slippery little devil and bathe him before he could even think about putting him to bed. She mused she had about three hours, if not more.


	8. Hold On

**Hold On**

**Summary: All she has even known is life in a cage, a cage of fear, of hope, and love. Yet she keeps holding on, hoping that one day she will be free, that they will be free. Free of a world of prejudice and hate.**

**Male: Clopin**

**Series: The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

* * *

Dark blue eyes gazed around the cold drab walls that made up her home. Court of Miracles, it was a hidden city under Paris, built in a graveyard, a safe haven for Gypsies. It was all she had ever known, born and raised.

Her parents hailed from a place called Japan, and were instantly cast as gypsies for their odd looks. They had embraced the term and the people. Both had lived happily, along with her, in Paris. Until things took a turn for the worst, prejudice.

It ran strong and true.

She had lost her parents to it, luckily she had been taken under the wing of Clopin, he was their leader, their shepherd, and protector. He was an odd fellow, more than a few years older than her fifteen years. He too had lost his parents to prejudice, thus he had become their leader when he was but sixteen. Now Twenty four he was set in his ways.

One of which was that she was not allowed to leave their safe haven. He was such a worry wart.

Honestly, she would be fine!

Yet here she was, confined to their home. She loved their home, and the people she just wished to experience more than a graveyard.

"Kagome ,dear, why so pensive?" She smiled as she turned on her heel, her long green skirt flowing with the movement. She was so used to him sneaking up on her that she never jumped anymore.

There before stood Clopin, grinning down at her as he seated himself on a large cushion. She sighed as she flopped down next to him, leaning into his side.

"I want to go outside, I want to see Paris." She didn't meet his gaze as he wrapped a possessive arm around her slim waist, mostly from lack of food, and held her close.

"We've been over this, it's not safe." His voice was low as she looked up at him, dark blue eyes yearning to see more.

"It's never safe, it will never be safe..." She trailed off letting her head rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They would never be free, they would always live in fear...yet she just wanted to live!

Not be held prisoner by fear.  
He sighed, rubbing her back as he leaned back to lay down, taking her with him. She was his jewel, his treasure and he wanted to keep her locked away, where it was safe.

"It will be one day, I promise you and when that day comes we will visit the steps of Notre Dame together, we will see all of Paris." His voice held a longing tone, a whimsical tone. They both knew it was not likely that they would ever be free to do so without glares and words of hate.

Yet it was a nice thought.

With a tired sighed she merely nodded her head and listened to his heartbeat. Holding on to his words, and the hope that one day everything would be alright.


End file.
